Hidden Revelations
by Lovely Starlight
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Samantha 'Sam' Manson doesn't expect much when she and her family move to Amity Park; that is until she notices the mysterious Danny Fenton. A chain of mysterious events occur after their first encounter and Sam realizes her life is in danger as she begins to develop a relationship with him.
1. First Sight

**I'm super excited considering that I'm new to the FanFiction community and that this is my first FanFic. Ever. I have added a few new people. Hope you don't mind. If the original characters seem way to out of character, I apologize in advance for that.  
I hope you enjoy it and that you guys will write positive reviews about this and added it to your favorites. Enjoy my readers.**  
_  
"The woman who follows the crowd will usually go no further than the crowd.  
__The woman who walks alone is likely to find herself in places no one has ever been before."  
_ - Albert Einstein

* * *

Chapter 1: First Sight

It was early October. Thick fogs were all I can see as I tried to peer out the window, the sound of _pitter-patter_ was heard as the rain pelted my window. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand: 7:37 AM. I grabbed my backpack from my computer chair and headed down stairs for breakfast. The kitchen was empty; I saw a note on the counter neatly folded, I took the note and unfolded it. In neat cursive writing it read:

**_Samantha,  
Sorry we couldn't stay for breakfast, your father and I got called in early for work. There are some pancakes inside of the microwave, in case you want to have breakfast at home. We wish you the best on your first day of school, make many friends. Good luck.  
Love Mom and Dad._**

"Of course." I murmured. I crumpled the note and stuffed it inside the pocket of my skirt. Deciding I didn't want here anymore I donned my black moto jacket as I headed out into the rain, umbrella in hand.

I picked at the zipper of my jacket nervously as I walked up the wet concrete steps and entered Casper High. The school wasn't fancy like I was used to, but I didn't care. I walked through the hallway, trying not to bump into anybody as an ocean of students made their way around. The first thing I noticed was how the school was divided into different cliques; we had the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the band geeks, the choir people, the drama people and lastly the preps. The usual. As I continued walking down the hallway I saw some people taking quick glances at me and murmuring quietly, looking at me in a weird way.

I was being judged from afar. I can already tell, especially since I'm the new girl and all.

I was OK with that as long as their was no confrontation about it, I don't need trouble on my first day here. The last thing I need is my mother lecturing me about being down the road of teenage trouble-hood. I inwardly rolled my eyes at the thought. As I kept walking I realized that I didn't know where the main office was; or anything for that matter, I slowed my pace a little not knowing what to do. 'Perfect. Just what I needed.'

I felt a tap on my shoulder followed by a "Hey, you need help?" I turned.

There stood a girl who had a slender body. Her hair was in a purple pastel color which suited her green eyes, pale complexion, and high cheekbones. She wore a black muscle tee that read 'Boys Suck' and pale burgundy skinny jeans, with a pair of black converse. Her eyes analyzing my face for an answer.

"Uh yeah, I need to get my schedule and stuff but I don't know where the main office." I answered timidly.

"Oh! You must be that new student that we've been expecting. . .Samantha right?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Just Sam." I corrected.

"Skylar Roden, though I prefer Sky." She stretched out her hand. I took it shaking it. "Sam Manson. Likewise."

Sky led me to the main office and waited for me outside while I entered to get my papers. The office was a decent size; gray-flecked commercial carpet, there was a small waiting room with four cushioned chairs next to the principal's office. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to it's front. I walked up.

A woman probably in her late twenties, she wore a white blouse, her blonde hair a bit frizzy, probably due to the humidity. She looked up. "May I help you with something?"

"Uhm...I'm Samantha Manson." Her red tinted lips made an 'o' shape when realization hit her.

"Yes, Miss Manson. I have your schedule and other stuff." She handed me my schedule and highlighted important things that I need to know or remember. She handed me a slip that had to be signed by a teacher and returned by the end of the day. "Hope you like it here at Casper High." She said with a smile. I made my way out the office. "Thanks."

"So what do you have first period?" Sky asked curiously. I looked at my schedule. "English." Sky smiled. "I'm guessing you have English too."

"Yep. Now let's hurry before we're late." She grabbed my arm dragging me, I couldn't help but give a chuckle.

Classes went by fast and before I knew it; it was already lunch time. Sky led me to a table on the far left of the cafeteria with a guy who was already occupying it. "Hey, what's up?" She greeted.

"Hey Sky." He replied.

"Meet Sam Manson she just transferred here to Casper High. Sam this is my best friend Aiden" She explained as she introduced us to one another.

"Aiden Reed" He said. I analyzed him. He had short black hair with bangs-like Chace Crawford-that were currently under a grey beanie, that suited his oval-shaped face and hazel eyes. He had on a white V-neck with dark jeans and navy blue vans.

"Nice to meet you Aiden" I sat down across from him next to Sky. For half of the period we spent talking, getting to know one another better. I liked these guys, they had character.

Then I saw them.

"Who are they?" I asked referring to a group that had just entered through the cafeteria doors. They walked past us and sat two tables away behind us. Aiden looked past me to see who I referring to. While Sky turned around. "Ugh, they're the A-Listers." she said in annoyance.

"A-what?"

"A-Listers. They consist of the preps, cheerleaders, and jocks all in one group, clique, whatever you wanna call it."

"Blondie over there with the huge muscles...see him?" Aiden asked while pointing out. I nodded. "That's Dash Baxter. Star quarterback. And the guy he's talking to; his name is Kwan Lee." He said pointing to the Asian next to Dash. Stay out of their way though, they don't hesitate bullying anybody or making you into the school's laughing-stock." He continued. "Though there is one particular person you need to steer clear from..." Sky nodded in agreement.

"Who?" I asked in an inquisitiveness tone.

"Paulina Sanchez." they said in usion.

"See that girl?" asked Sky. She pointed towards a Latina who had teal eyes and a very curvy hour-glass figure. She had long wavy black hair that reached mid-back, she had two pink hair clips, one on each side. She wore light blue capris with a pink tee that exposes her midriff and white tennis shoes. "Yeah, I see her."

"That's her. She is cheerleader and cheer captain of the squad. Cross her and she'll make your life a living hell. Let's not forget to mention that she is the most popular girl here and-"

"Let me guess, Queen Bee." I said in a deadpan tone.

"You're already catching up newbie." Chuckled Aiden.

My attention turned from Paulina to another male in the group. He had messy raven hair, some of it went to his face covering some of his beautiful cerulean blue eyes. He was lean and muscular but not excessively muscular like Dash, which was good. He wore a red, navy blue, and white plaid shirt, his sleeves rolled up halfway with a grey V-neck under. He wore dark wash jeans with white and red sneakers.

He was talking to an African-American who had a red beret and glasses. Had he on a black scoop neck tee, army cargo pants and brown boots.

"Who's he?" They followed my gaze. They smirked.

"That's Danny Fenton. The hottest, sexiest, heart-throb here at Casper." Said Sky.

"And the guy he's talking to...that's Tucker Foley, Danny's best friend and resident techno-geek. Don't be too surprised when he tries to hit on you though. He's a bit of a Casanova." Said Aiden. They laughed when I made a look as if to say 'gross.'

"Don't waste your time with Fenton though, he's going out with queen bee bitch over there." Sky told me.

I turned and saw Paulina walking towards Danny, she was whispering something into his ear and he smiled. Paulina then caressed his cheek and pulled his face down towards hers engaging in a major lip lock as if to confirm on what Sky had told me.

I looked away. Suddenly feeling awkward.

"Wasn't planning to." I murmmed. I turned around again to see that Paulina was no longer with him. Instead, I found him looking directly towards me. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't find the strength to do so. It was as if it was almost hypnotizing. We both held our gazes.

Amethyst ones met Cerulean ones.

The bell rang signalizing lunch was over.

* * *

The final bell rang and I made my way to the office to return the slip. The receptionist from earlier was still there. I handed her back the slip

"What do you think? Like Casper High so far?" She asked.

"Fine. It's not so bad here, it's nice, some of the students are nice." She gave me smile and walked off.

I went to my locker, opened it using the combination, and placed the books I needed for tonight's homework in my backpack. I closed the locker and went over to Sky, who was only a few lockers away. She was already done packing her stuff and closed her locker when I reached her. She lazily placed her backpack on her shoulder. "What's up?" She greeted.

"Nothing much, just glad the day's finally over." I said as I leaned against the lockers. Mindlessly picking and playing with a piece of lint dangling from my skirt.

"You can say that again. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to come with me to meet up with Aiden at the Nasty Burger." She asked. I raised my eyebrow. "The Nasty Burger?"

"Yeah, it's a fast food place as well as a frequent local hangout spot for us here at Casper. I promise the food taste better than it sounds."

"Sure why not." I shrugged. "I mean it's better than going home and doing nothing."

"Great, let's go."

When we arrived at the Nasty Burger we spotted Aiden at booth. When he spotted us he smiled and motioned us to come over. I sat across from him, while Sky sat next to him. We started making conversation, discussing on how our day went. "So what are you guys gonna get to eat?" Asked Aiden. "I'm starving."

"When aren't you fatty." Sky said while poking his stomach. "Miss Roden." Aiden said pretending to be insulted. "I believe that it's not fat, it's energy considering fat is stored energy, it's power." He retorted.

Sky just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna get a mighty meaty burger with fries with a large Sprite." She said as she slid out of the booth. "Anyone else?"

Aiden raised his hand. "And you call me fatty. I'll take a Cherry Pepsi instead of Sprite."

She glared at him but nodded none the less and turned to me. "What about you Sam?"

I was about to tell her that I wanted a Vanilla milkshake when there was a loud explosion behind me followed by panicked screams. I turned around and saw a ghost; he had green eyes, a metallic suit/body and a utility belt, both filled with armor, and had green flames for hair and a goatee. He now had a gun in each hand and was shooting negligently. He was smiling like a lunatic pleased with the damage and amount of terror he's caused.

"G-G-Ghost." I stuttered out in total shock.

"Welcome to Amity Park. Now run!"shouted Sky as she ran followed by Aiden. I was about to follow suit when a huge chunk of the ceiling collapsed a few inches in front of me, blocking my escape. I screamed and shielded my face with arms as dust and debris went flying everywhere, I began to have coughing fit as I inhaled some of it. "Sam! Where are you? Sam!"

"I'm here!" I shouted as loud as could. When the dust cleared out a little I could see Sky and Aiden with panicked faces. "Stay where you are! I'm gonna come get you!" Shouted Aiden as he tried to make he was over, only to be stopped by a green blast that the ghost had hurtled at his direction. He shielded himself and I ran and hid behind a huge table that had toppled over in the middle of the rubble.

"No Aiden don't! Get out while you still have the chance! I'll find another way out!" I shouted. He hesitated he was about to protest when another blast came at him. "Go!"

He gave a nod and went back to Sky. They both hesitated on leaving me but I gave them a nod to signalize that it was all right. "We'll go get help! Be careful Sam!"Sky shouted as she and Aiden ran out.

I pressed myself farther into the table as far as I could attempting to hide from the ghost as I heard his metallic footsteps giving a loud '_clank clank_' as he walked closer to where I was. I held in my breath; I didn't know what else to do, I was scared to death.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." He taunted. He began to throw things around and blasted a few things. I closed my eyes and clamped my hands to my mouth. I'm not usually a screamer but I'm not taking any chances.

Suddenly, I heard a 'Oomph!' from the ghost followed by a loud crashing sound. I hesitantly peered from a top of the table. The metallic ghost was on the ground looking rather peeved at his new opponent. I examined him. He had a lean yet very muscular body; he wore a black and white jumpsuit with a 'DP' logo on it, he had snowy white hair, and these beautiful neon green eyes. I immediately recognized him as Amity Park's infamous ghost boy 'Danny Phantom.'

"Hey, Skulker. Did you miss me?" He greeted with a taunting smile towards the metallic ghost, now known as Skulker.

"Not a chance whelp." He raised his arms where a guns appeared on top of his wrist, and aimed it towards Phantom firing away. Danny saw this and quickly dodged the blows, before shooting some his own. "Come back so I can have your pelt adorning my wall!"

"Ok, eww that's just gross." I said clearly disgusted. I may have said that a little too loudly because both ghosts turned and faced me now acknowledging me; both aware of my presence. I just stood there like a deer caught in headlights, I meekly gave a small wave. "Uhm...hi?"

Skulker aimed his gun at me now. 'Oh no.' He fired and I instinctively hid behind the table again. Not such a smart idea. The blast had made a major effect when it hit the table that, even though I was behind it, the blast had sent me flying backwards. I let out a strangled scream as the back of my head and back collided with wall behind, and fell to the ground, I couldn't help but groan loudly. My body felt completely numb, and I could feel a warm, sticky substance trickling down the side of my head. I began to lose consciousness and was constantly drifting in and out.

I saw Phantom and Skulker battling it out for while until Phantom pulled out a cylindrical container and aimed it at Skulker, who gave a loud scream as he was being sucked inside of it. Phantom closed the lid and looked at my direction. He immediately rushed to my side, his neon green eyes rapidly examining me.

"Hold on." He told me. "I'm gonna take you the hospital."

I nodded weakly, not wanting to face him. He cradled me into arms, I could tell he was being extremely gentle so he wouldn't hurt me or put me into more pain than what I was already in. Knowing that I was now safe I did the only thing I could do at the moment.

I passed out.

* * *

**So tell me people...Do you like so far? I would highly appreciate it if guys left a bunch of reviews and added it to your favorites.**  
**It would really make me super ecstatic and it would really make my day.  
Please. **


	2. Of Enemies and Brutal Hearts

**Oh my goodness. Guys I'm sorry I know it took me forever to update but I had no internet for the past week and school just started. I appreciate you guys for being so patient. I would also like to thank everybody who added this story to their follows and favorites.  
And I appreciate the given reviews. Love you guys.  
P.S. - There are a lyrics later in the chapter, so in case your wondering, the song is: _Bedouin Soundclash - Brutal Hearts_**

**PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG. It's super catchy and I just absolutely love it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Enemies and Brutal Hearts

I heard quiet murmurs.

I tried to listen and hear what they were trying to say but I couldn't make out any of the words. I moved a little to make myself a bit more comfortable but my body protested when sharp pains coursed throughout my body, even with the slightest of movements. I groaned loudly causing all murmurs to cease. I could now tell that all focal point was on me. I slowly fluttered my eyes open, slightly squinting as I tried to adjust to the brightness of the room. I took in my surroundings: cream-colored walls, white floors, light blue cushioned single seated couches, medical equipment adorned everywhere. The room smelled like anesthetic, I crinkled my nose, I never really liked that smell.

I saw my parents standing at the end of my bed both with concerned yet relieved looks on their faces.

My mother spoke up. "Samantha, you gave us a heart attack! How are feeling? Are you in pain? Should I go get the doc- "

"Stop!" I forced in causing her ranting to come to halt. "It's Sam, not Samantha and relax I'm alright I swear."

She pursed her lips and was about to say something when the door opened and a male doctor walked in, clipboard in hand. He looked like he was about in his, maybe, early thirties, dark brown hair and green eyes. He closed the door once again. "Hello Samantha I am Dr. Peterson. How are you- "

"Sam." I interjected. "Call me Sam."

"Well Sam, I just wanted to ask you how are you feeling? You took quite a spill."

"Tell me about it." I snorted. "I'm alright although, I feel some, or maybe a lot, of discomfort at the moment."

He took out a small flashlight and held out his index finger. "Look here"

He waved the flashlight back and forth, examining my eyes. "Your vitals look good." He turned off the flashlight. He walked over to the light-board on the right side of my bed, and turned it on. He examined the X-rays on the wall. "Your X-rays seem good. No signs of any head trauma," he faced me once again. "How's your head feeling?"

"Hurts a little." I admitted. He began to lightly probe my skull, I winced at his touch. He seemed to notice this and stopped. He began to write on the clipboard. "When can I go back to school?"

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while. You were pretty lucky to survive this ordeal without much damage." I frowned. "I'll go get you some painkillers, so it can help with your headache and discomfort."

I gave a small smile. "Sounds great." He returned the gesture. He hung the clipboard at the end of my bed and walked out the room to fetch the said painkillers.

I faced my parents. My dad spoke up this time. "Are you gonna want something to eat, drink maybe?"

I thought for a couple of minutes. "Some crackers and a Ginger ale sound about good now." he nodded.

After spending one more night at the hospital they released me, and I was very glad, I'm not a big fan of hospitals, Dr. Peterson told me that he left some painkillers and that I should take them daily and after that I should slowly cut down. Also, that I should take it easy, being very stern about this particular order.

* * *

The days that followed the accident were pretty much uneasy and embarrassing, at first. To my dismay I found myself the center of attention. Aiden and Sky were impossible, following me around, obsessively asking questions. I tried to explain and convince them that I had told them everything and that they should just drop it -especially since I passed out after Phantom came to my aid- but of course, they remained insistent.

Gym was brutal. I had gym with Sky while Aiden had Geometry. The gym teacher, Coach Teslaff, found me a gym uniform to wear but didn't have me change for today's class. Today's sport was volleyball, girls vs. guys. Although, instead of actually participating, I just lingered all the way in the back and just watched the game, no one passed the ball to me, I was fine with that, but for some reason I wasn't really focused and I constantly lost concentration. Fortunately, I regained focus in time to see the ball hurtling towards my direction, panicked, I tried to spike the ball upwards but due to my lack of coordination at the moment I spiked the ball to the left. A loud _'thud' _was heard as the ball connected with someone's head.

Everyone gasped, the gym went silent. I had just hit Paulina Sanchez, 'The Queen Bee' of Casper High. I was going to pay badly for that, I knew it, I could already feel it.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Her hand was placed on her head, gingerly touching the spot where the ball had hit her, she glared daggers at me. If looks can kill. I made my way towards her apologizing "Paulina, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for the ball to hit you. Are you alright?" I was stuttering like a complete idiot. I could feel the myself blushing from embarrassment, all attention was focused on us. She backed away from me. "Get away! Don't touch me you freak." she snarled, her Spanish accent clear in her voice.

I narrowed my eyes and balled my hands into fists. "Excuse Me?"

Sky came to my side, dressed in her gym uniform, she tugged on my arm. "Come on Sam, let's go."

I ignored her as I pulled my arm away from her grasp.

"You heard me loser," she hissed. "You're going to pay for that."

My palms tingled - I wanted to hit something so bad. Her face seemed like a good punching bag at the moment. "Listen, I understand that you are pissed with me, but that doesn't give you the right to insult or talk to me like that." I hissed back.

Coach Teslaff came in between Paulina and I. "That's enough ladies. Sanchez, go to the nurses office and get that checked out. Manson, just sit at the bleachers for the rest of the period."

We continued to glare as we passed each other.

I headed for the bleachers. Some people were still looking at me, quietly whispering to one another. Sky came and sat next to me, she gently nudged me, I sighed loudly. "Just when I thought I couldn't bring anymore attention to myself."

"I know, but try not to stress about it so much. Paulina is usually all talk, you should be fine."

I hope she was right. I had just made my first unwelcome fan, and now we're enemies. Great.

Paulina was fine, and I didn't get in trouble, I was glad for that. However, for the rest of the day she and her little clique shot me dirty looks, except Danny he wasn't in school much. Or at all sometimes. I would usually see him in the hallways early, but then he would just disappear after that. I wondered if he hated me just like the rest of the clique, probably did, I did accidentally hit his girlfriend in the head with a volleyball. Did he even know yet?

At lunch Aiden, Sky, and I got our food and sat on our usual spot. Sky and I had explained to him what had happened during gym."I wish I had gym class with you guys. A cat fight between Paulina and Sam, that's high entertainment right there."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Sky doing the same thing.

Not feeling hungry at all, I used my fork and began tossing the lettuce and tomatoes around.

* * *

The final bell rang signalizing the day was over.

Students rushed out the classroom, not bothering to pack their stuff in their backpacks. I began to look for Aiden and Sky, which were probably down at the art room. As I walked down the -now almost empty- hallway, a particular classroom caught my attention. I peered inside the dim lit classroom, it was a music room, filled with instruments of every kind. I peered inside the classroom to see if anybody was there. Empty. I walked further inside.

Towards the center of the room there was a black grand piano, surrounded by violins and cellos. I walked towards the piano, I haven't played one in forever. I wondered if I can still play. Curious, I opened the lid, reveling the beautiful black and white keys.

My fingers lightly caressed the keys of the grand piano. I adjusted the tune and sat down on the stool ready to play. I was about to play when I heard yelling and a basketball dribbling on the floor and hitting the walls. I gave a deep breath and tried to ignore the noise. The noises outside intensified.

I stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room.

I saw group of boys playing basketball in the hallway. All giving their attention to the boy who was currently dribbling the ball, doing fancy moves. His back was facing me.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Do you guys mind?" I crossed my arms. All attention was towards me now. They boy with the basketball turned. "I'm trying to practice." I lied.

It was the heartthrob himself, Danny Fenton.

"How do you know if we're not trying practice here too?" he asked in a hotshot manner.

"Now you see, I was practicing in the music room, and I'm sure basketball practice takes places in the gym." I countered back.

"Now, I'm sure basketball practice takes place where ever you have a basketball." A couple of the guys laughed and he started to dribbling the basketball as he made his way towards me. He stopped a few inches away from me. "See."

I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, walking away. "Wait. Hold on, hold on." I stopped. Fighting a small smile my lips were trying to make. "If you get the ball from me...maybe I'll stop. Maybe. " He challenged.

I turned and began to walk towards him again. He dribbled the ball. "Come on." He taunted. "It'll be easy."

I locked my eyes with his as he dribbled the basketball in front me; I reached forward only to miss as he dove to the left and held out the ball in a teasing manner, I pursed my lips not once breaking eye contact. He smiled smugly.

I reached forward again to only miss. He began to pass the basketball in between his legs, swiftly switching the ball from one hand to another. He began to circle around me while doing the killer crossover.

Accepting defeat, I walked away, feeling slightly embarrased. Behind me, I could hear the group of boys laughing. I walked back into music room A and sat down on the piano. I began playing.

**Are you the Brutal Heart**  
**Are you the Brutal Heart that I've been looking for**

"Sorry about that."

I stopped playing and turned around, it was Danny Fenton. Standing at the doorway, basketball in hand, his facial expression sincere.

**Cause if you're looking for love, you can look for that door**

"It's whatever." I told him with a slight attitude, I turned back around, playing the piano once again.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked, walking towards me. I stopped playing once more. "I'm busy if you haven't noticed."

"Ok, I'll just...leave you alone then," I nodded and went back to the piano. "After you tell me your name."

This guy was presistent.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked slightly annoyed. He frowned. "Doesn't mean I can't know your name."

******Hearts**  
**Hearts that break the night in two**  
**And arms that can't hold you that true**

**So use me**  
**So use me**

"Fine, I'll tell you my name," I paused. "If you can play one instrument from this room."

"One?" he asked, holding his index finger up.

"Just one."

"Any of them?"

I nodded.

**I don't mind at all**  
**I don't mind that you only call me when you want**  
**And I'm just glad you want me at all**  
**Hearts**  
**And hearts that break the night in two**  
**And arms that can't hold you that true**

**********So use me**  
**So use me**

He smiled as he walked towards the shelves behind me. He gently touched every instrument as he glided through the whole selection. I didn't dare turn around, I stayed there facing the piano, playing a few notes here and there. I couldn't help but smile.

He finally returned, hiding the instrument of his choice behind his back. I quickly wiped the smile off my face. He grinned widely as he revealed the instrument of his choice.

The triangle. I should've known.

**So are we Brutal Hearts**  
**Are we Brutal Hearts that break the night in two**  
**Because I just want this night with you**

He smirked as he picked up the metal beater and lightly tapped it against the metal triangle, causing a soft '_ding_' to emit. I scoffed, rolling my eyes, giving him an 'you-are-unbelievable' look. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

**Well I don't like the man**  
**I don't like the man that I am**  
**I just want this night with you**  
**Well then let's take this night from black to blue**  
**Well then let's take this night from black to blue**

"My name is Sam. Now please go."

"My name- " I cut him off, "I know who you are."

He held up his hands in defensive manner, still smirking. He began to walk away, once he reached the doorway he turned, and looked back at me once more before leaving. After he left I couldn't help but smile broadly, a blush flushing across my pale cheeks.

**So use me**  
**So use me**

Sky and Aiden came into the room, grinning madly. I looked at them. "What?"

"You know. Tell us everything." she said, as Aiden wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed.

* * *

**So do you like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts by adding a review. Also what did you think of the song? Hopefully, I can update again on Saturday. **

**LifeOfRed- Thank you for being my first reviewer and for the advice. I'm not gonna lie. I'm not good at grammar, however I am trying to improve at it. Thanks again.**

**LaRousso Y Corazon - Awww, thank you so much! I'm glad that you got into the story. **  
**  
DannySamLover20 - Thank you for your review I will most definitely keep it going. **

**RainStorm - I'm glad that you found it amazing. Thank you so much for reviewing. Much love Lovely Starlight.**

**AJ - Thank you for your review!**

**ShadowDragon357 - I'm glad that you found it interesting. And that will be revealed later in the chapters, I'm just trying to figure out how I'm gonna put it there with my current plot and when. And they are all sixteen. **

**SuperGeorgia - I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!**

**Can anybody guess what show the music room/basketball scene came from? I'll give you a cookie.**


	3. Dissection Sickness

** Sorry for the long wait guys! School's such a bore, I've been doing nothing but taking test and quizzes. **  
**Well anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
And to those who guessed right, yes it was from Teen Wolf. :D**

* * *

As I laid down in bed, trying to finish the last bit of homework I had left, I kept thinking about Phantom. How could I ever thank him for saving my life? Would I ever see him again? Would he even remember me? Doubt it, he is a pretty busy person, and probably saves a lot of people on a daily biases.

I mean, I know the accident happened days ago, but I still had nightmares about it. I might as well be re-living it.

As I kept asking these questions in my head I got myself ready for bed.

I sighed deeply and climbed into bed; I turned off the night lamp next me, and burrowed myself deep into the mattress with my purple comforter tight around me.

I fell into a restless sleep. The images of the ordeal replaying in my head; I awoke with a start, sweat dripped down my forehead. I glanced at the clock: _3:26 AM. _I closed my eyes to see if I could recapture sleep, no such luck.

Suddenly; I felt the room temperature drop, and I started getting this weird feeling like I was being watched. I opened my eyes and gave an inaudible gasp. There stood Danny Phantom, next to my balcony door, my see through plum-colored sheer curtains danced softly around him.

My room was completely dark, the moonlight was the only light source. His face showed no emotion as he stood there; his neon green eyes watching me intently. I began blinking rapidly. Without looking away from him I tried to turn on the lamp on my nightstand, with fumbling around unsuccessfully I mentally cursed myself and looked away. It just took me a second to turn it on and when I looked back, he was gone. It was like he was never there.

I sat up, and placed both hands on my face rubbing it giving a loud sigh in the process. I began to play and twirl with the curls in my hair, which was done in a loose ponytail, I stayed like for a couple of seconds.

I patted my pillow with my hands and laid back down, I turned off the lamp and just laid there. I had dreamt of Danny Phantom.

Sleep was long gone.

* * *

I made my way to English in a rush. Class had already started when I walked in.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Manson." Mr. Riggs said in a contemptuous tone. "You can take a seat between Ms. Roden and Mr. Reed"

I flushed, and hurried to my seat. Sky and Aiden greeted me with slight nods, I gave one of my own. Sky leaned closer to me, "How come your late?" she whispered.

"Overslept." was my immediate response. She nodded and went back to taking notes on the given lesson. The rest of the morning was a blur, I was still pondering at the thought of my dream I had last night, it actually felt like he was there. Maybe it just a very convincing dream that made it seem like it was reality. Yeah, that seems more probable. I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw the hallways starting to clear out. I half-ran to class, "Shoot, I'm gonna be late! Again."

I was lucky; the teacher wasn't in the room yet when I arrived. I quickly settled into my seat, Sky and Aiden came into class and taking the seats next to me. Danny and Paulina were next to come in, holding hands. I looked away, scowl on my face. "Ooh, someone's jealous." teased Aiden, as he poked my shoulder lightly.

"Am not." I said defensively, a little too quickly. They rolled their eyes, "That sounded so convincing." snorted Sky.

"Whatever." I muttered to them. Paulina and Danny gave each other a kiss before heading their separate ways, Paulina walked over to a table occupied with two girls named Star and Valerie, while Danny went to sit next to Tucker.

Mr. Lancer came in the room, calling class to order. He was juggling a few boxes in his arms. He set the boxes down on Tucker's desk and told him to start passing them around the class. He then passed us gloves and goggles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, no one open the boxes just yet," he went on, "I'm going to pass the rest of the materials around." He came over to each table and placed a scalpel.

Oh no, please don't let this be what I think it is.

He opened all boxes to reveal dead frogs. All spread out ready to dissect. My stomach heaved.

As Mr. Lancer continued talking through the room, I tried holding on to consciousness, closing my tightly while biting on the inside of cheek. I could hear the complains, and squeals of excitement of my fellow classmates. I began taking deep breaths through my nose, eyes still closed.

"Samantha, are you alright?" Mr. Lancer asked. His voice full of alarm.

"I'm not a big fan of dissecting." I said in a weak voice, still not opening my eyes.

"You don't look so well Miss Manson," he said as he examined my face. "Daniel, can you please escort Miss Manson to the nurse, please."

My eyes immediately opened. Danny nodded as he made his way towards me. "Can you walk?"

I nodded weakly. I just wanted to get out of here. He put his arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulder. Leaning heavily against him as we made our way out of the classroom. I saw Paulina glaring at me, clearly not pleased. Once we were in the hallway, out of sight, I stopped.

"Hold on," I told him leaning against the lockers. "Give me a minute."

"Wow, you look green, Sam." He said amusedly.

I shot him glare, "Glad you find this amusing."

Not for long though as I closed my eyes trying to fight off the sudden urge to throw up. Hoping that the coolness of the metal lockers would help. Suddenly, the feeling of the lockers disappeared. I shrieked as my eyes flew open. Danny had picked me up effortlessly, scooping me up in his arms, like I had weighed nothing.

"Put me back down now!" I began to squirm around trying to get down, but he tightened his grip on me.

"Fat chance, at your pace we'll take forever."

Please, please don't let me throw up. Especially on him.

The movement of his fast paced walking was not helping me at all. "Put me down." I moaned.

He ignored me. "You look awful." he told me, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Gee, thanks." I squeezed my eyes shut again as I fought off another wave of nausea. He chuckled.

As we walked towards the nurse's door, he turned the doorknob, and gently kicked open the door. A grandmotherly looking female nurse looked up from her lunch. Clearly surprised from us barging in. Danny gently laid me down on the rough green faded couch, he propped some pillows behind my head. He then walked away from me, to stand and lean against the nearest wall. His eyes glinting with amusement.

"She's just feeling a little ill." he told to the nurse, who was still a little shocked. He continued. "Frog dissection in Biology."

The nurse nodded knowingly. "We always have one of those." she smiled. He bit his lip, suppressing a snicker. I threw him a dirty look. The nurse took my temperature and gave me a small plastic cup of water.

"Just continue to lay down, and relax. The nausea should fade soon."

"Will do." I told her, as I closed my eyes again. I could already feel the nausea slowly fading away. The nurse went to get an ice pack for my forehead leaving me alone with Danny. We were just there in awkward silence.

"You scared me there for a minute," he confessed after a few moments of silence. "I thought I was gonna have hide your body somewhere."

"Funny."

"Hey, I've seen ghost with better color."

"Go away." I muttered as threw a pillow at him. He chuckled as he caught it. Just then the nurse came back with an ice packet. She handed it to me and I placed it on my forehead. "You're looking better." she said.

"I feel a whole lot better." I said, as I slowly sat up. The nurse was about to protest when I cut her off. "Honestly, I feel better."

She pursed her lips, but said nothing. "Here," I told her removing the ice pack from my forehead and handing it to her. "I won't be needing this anymore."

I hopped off the couch, quickly adjusting my skirt and patting down some of the creases. I thanked the nurse and left the room, with Danny trailing behind me.

"So, are gonna go back to class?" he asked.

"There's no way I'm going back, I would just be coming back to the nurse's office."

"You should go home then." I said nothing, he continued. "I got you covered. Just wait here."

He began running towards the other direction. "Where are you going?" I shouted.

"Just wait!" he shouted back. I watched him as he ran down the hallway and disappear at the corner. After a couple of minutes he finally returned with my book bag and jacket in each hand. He handed it to me.

"How did you...?" I asked as I donned on my jacket. He gave me lopsided smile. "I just have my ways."

"Thanks."

As we turned to exit the building we heard loud footsteps, hastily coming towards our direction. We turned, to see who it was. It was Paulina.

"And where do you think you're going, Daniel?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. From the corner of my eye I could see Danny cringe at the use of his full name, Paulina continued, pointing her finger at me. "And with _her._"

I gritted my teeth together, not saying anything.

"Relax Paulina, I'm just gonna take Sam home. She's not feeling well." he explained.

"She can go home by herself." she said glaring at me. "I don't want you taking her, so come with me back to class and she can be on her way."

Danny shook his head, "Nope."

Paulina looked at him, stunned. "Daniel Fenton, get over here." she told him through gritted teeth.

"No. Paulina, I don't have time for this, I'm leaving." he gently grabbed my arm and walked towards the exit. From behind me I could hear Paulina screeching, punching a locker in frustration. He held the door me as we exited, once down the steps I veered towards the direction of the path I usually take to walk home.

Something held me from the sleeve of my jacket, yanking me back, making me stumble slightly.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked still holding on.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm going home."

"What part of me taking you home didn't you understand?" He dragged me towards the school's parking lot. I didn't know he drove a car.

"Let me go!" I grunted as I tried to break away from his iron-like grip, my efforts were useless. "She's right you know, I can walk my self home. You don't have to take me home."

"Not in your condition. There is no way I'm letting you walk home alone." he said sternly. I gave an exasperated sigh, "Don't you think you're exaggerating just a bit?"

He didn't answer so I continued, "Honestly, I'm fine. I feel a lot better now."

He still said nothing. Still grasping the sleeve of my jacket we walked or in my case, stagger, across the parking lot until we reached his black Nissan Sentra. He opened the passenger's seat door and held it open for me, "Get in the car."

I hesitated for a moment. In my head I began formulating a plan, calculating my escape. I must admit, my chances weren't looking so good.

"I will drag you back, just so you know." he told me, as if he read my thoughts.

"Jeez, pushy much?" I grumbled, as I slid into the passenger's seat, bucking my seatbelt on. He said nothing as closed the passenger's side door and made his way over to the driver's side.

"This is completely unnecessary." I told him stiffly, crossing my arms over chest.

"Where do you live?" he asked me, as he started the engine and adjusted the gear stick from parking mode to drive mode. I was preparing myself to give him the silent treatment but if I did, we would be going no where, and I wanted to go home.

"Down at Creek Elk Drive." I mumbled.

As he drove, we sat there in awkward silence. I sat there looking out the window, relaxing into black leather seat as the car drove soothingly steady.

"So tell me about yourself, what brings you here to Amity Park?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at him to see he was still focusing on the road while taking a few quick glances at me.

"My dad got a better job opportunity here, and he took it," I said. "It's a good thing, I get start a new clean slate plus my grandma lives here, so I get to see her whenever I want now."

"Do you miss home?"

I shrugged. "Not really, it was boring over there."

"So you like it here? Where you can get attacked by ghosts and hit people's girlfriends with a basketball." He said teasingly. I lightly punched his arm slightly chuckling. "Firstly, I completely didn't expect that, I didn't think that ghost would attack in a public place and in broad daylight at that. Secondly, I didn't mean to hit your girlfriend with a basketball, and I apologized."

_'Beep beep'_

I fumbled through my pockets, in search of my cellphone.

"It's my phone." Danny said as he viewed his phone. "It's a text from Paulina, apologizing."

I said nothing as he tucked the cellphone away back in his pocket. "Aren't you going to reply back?"

"I'll deal with it later." The car stopped and I realized that I was already home, I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my backpack. "Thanks."

Danny looked at the house in awe. "This is where you live? It's humongous."

"Yep, I know." I got out of the car and closed the car door. Danny rolled down the window, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow and thanks for the ride."

He smiled and drove off. I watched as he drove off in the distance, before heading inside.

* * *

**I'm not really to happy with this chapter, but it will suffice. Hopefully I can get better ideas soon. **  
**Tell me what you think guys.**


End file.
